With the recent development of microelectronic technology, a need for structures having a fine conductive pattern which is formed on the surface of a polymer resin substrate (or product) such as a variety of resin products or resin layers has grown. The conductive pattern on the surface of the polymer resin substrate may be applied to form various objects such as antennas integrated into an electronic device case, a variety of sensors, MEMS structures, RFID tags, etc.
As described above, with increasing interest in the technology of forming the conductive pattern on the surface of the polymer resin substrate, several technologies regarding this were suggested. However, a method capable of more effectively using these technologies has not been suggested yet.
For example, according to the previously known technology, a method of forming the conductive pattern by forming a metal layer on the surface of the polymer resin substrate and then applying photolithography, or a method of forming the conductive pattern by printing a conductive paste may be considered. However, when the conductive pattern is formed according to this technology, there are disadvantages that a process or equipment to be needed becomes too complicated, or it is difficult to form an excellent fine conductive pattern.
Accordingly, there is a continuous need to develop a technology capable of more effectively forming the fine conductive pattern on the surface of the polymer resin substrate by a simplified process.
As one of technologies capable of satisfying the demand in the art, a method of simply forming the conductive pattern on the surface of a polymeric resin substrate by including a specific inorganic additives in the resin, irradiating an electromagnetic wave to a region on which a conductive pattern is to be formed, and then, progressing plating on the region to which the electromagnetic wave is irradiated has been suggested.
However, in this method of forming the conductive pattern, since the kinds of inorganic additives previously suggested are extremely limitative, it is difficult to satisfy a variety of requirements of the art, for example, realization of a variety of colors, etc. Thus, there is a demand for development of various kinds of inorganic additives capable of satisfying a variety of requirements of the art.